


To Have And To Hold

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Angel!Gabriel, Beta Charlie, Fluff, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Rituals, Mary never came back from the dead, Mating, Omega Sam, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, angst so tiny you'll miss it if you squint, marriage ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: Gabriel comes to Sam with one question: will you marry me?





	To Have And To Hold

Sam didn’t even bother to look up from his laptop, where he’d been idly researching for cases, and sighed. 

“Gabriel, you know you aren’t subtle, right?”

He could practically feel the Beta angel’s pout as he replied, “Don’t tell me I’ve lost the element of surprise.”

Sam smiled, shutting the computer’s lid, and swung around in his chair. “Did you come here to torment me, or are you just that lonely that you can’t stay away?”

Normally, Gabriel wouldn’t have been affected by the words. Sam teased him all the time with no real malice, but a tightness had blossomed in his chest. 

Unbeknownst to the Omega, Gabriel had been feeling the need for a mate for months. The urge to court, to build a nest, to mate with Sam was undeniable. But Gabriel knew that none of that could or would happen without one thing occurring first.

He walked over to where Sam was sitting, and after a moment’s hesitation, gracefully dropped to one knee.

“Would you marry me?”

The way Sam was gaping at him like a fish out of water was absolutely adorable. However, after a moment that stretched on too long, Gabriel suddenly had a sinking feeling that this wasn’t going to end well. Nevertheless, he attempted to act like his usual sarcastic self, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I’ve made you speechless? That’s a first.”

“You want me to do what?” Sam’s voice was a whisper, and the Beta saw tears forming in the Omega’s eyes. “Are you serious?”

For once in his life, Gabriel didn’t jest. Staring into Sam’s hazel orbs, he said quietly, “Completely.”

Sam lunged forward and threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck, kissing him soundly. When he’d pulled away from the slightly dazed Beta, he smiled wide.

“Then yes. Absolutely yes.”

***

“For fuck’s sake, kid, stop pacing. You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor,” Dean said with a raised brow, as Sam wrung his hands for what seemed like the four hundredth time that evening.

“Sorry,” Sam said sheepishly, ceasing his constant treading back and forth. “I just want everything to be perfect.”

Dean laid a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed. “Sam, I may be an asshole about relationships a lot of the time, but what you and Gabe have is precious. It’s not something that you see often in this world, and I know that you two will make it.”

Sam laughed, even though his throat burned with emotion. “Since when did you become such a sap?”

Dean grinned. “Since my little brother is getting married, that’s when. Now get out there and make me proud...and make Charlie feel special, because she’s the one who set up the entire library just for this.”

Sam smiled, turning toward the door. Over his shoulder, he said, “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Something I gotta grab.”

The Omega looked at him quizzically, but disappeared down the hallway.

Once he was sure Sam was out of earshot and sight, Dean reached into his nightstand drawer and flipped up the secret compartment beneath, pulling out Mary’s wedding band. 

He’d never been one for jewelry, but the memory of their mother lived on in the ring: pure, unspoiled, and beautiful. Dean had stopped wearing it years ago, hoping to one day give it to Castiel, but now, he knew that passing it on to his brother was the right thing to do.

Briefly, he brought the ring to his lips. “Love you, Mom,” he whispered. “I wish you were here to see this.” Then, with a soft smile, he added, “I know you’re watching over us.”

“Dean? What are you doing? We’re waiting for you!”

Charlie’s commanding voice made the Alpha chuckle, and he slipped the ring into his shirt pocket. It was time.

***

Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at Sam. The Omega was totally captivating, a slight blush on his cheeks as he fiddled with a button on his gray blazer. His black slacks and white shirt made his perfectly formed physique stand out more than usual, and it made Gabriel’s mouth start to water.

Sam looked up in time to catch the hungry look the angel was sending him, and his pupils dilated slightly, his scent switching from his usual happy peppermint to a rich, deep pine; the smell of an aroused Omega. 

“All right, bitches,” Charlie said cheerfully, breaking the sexual tension. She looked gorgeous in a navy blue pantsuit, her red hair swept up in a stylish bun. “Let’s get married. Which means you’re up, angel.”

Gabriel stepped forward, his expression intense. In a voice that was quiet, yet carried clearly, he spoke.

“Samuel Winchester, this day I bind myself to you. Through tribulation and trial, success and failure, heartbreak and joy, I surrender my all. I pledge you my arms, my protection, and my heart, now unto eternity. It is of my sovereign will.”

Sam swallowed hard, fighting to keep his emotions in check as he stared into the Beta’s eyes.

“Gabriel, today I make myself completely yours. You’re my life. I promise you love, a happy home, and my whole heart. When you need me, I’ll be there, and when our time on earth ends, I’ll follow you wherever that leads.” Sam took a breath. “ _ Nonci chis limlal.” _

Charlie came forward. Wordlessly, the two held out their right hands, and the redhead bound their wrists with a red silk ribbon.

“This is a physical symbol of your love,” she said softly. “Remember what you’ve both promised each other today, and live it out.”

Dean cleared his throat, and all three turned to him.

“Before we give you guys the go-ahead to get all mushy, there’s something I wanted to give to Sam.”

Sam seemed puzzled, and Dean reached into his pocket, withdrawing the ring and placing it in Sam’s hand, watching his brother’s eyes widen.

“It’s Mom’s,” he said gently. “I know this is a ceremony with a mix of traditions, but you can’t leave out the wedding band.”

Gabriel reached out and carefully took the ring with his other hand. “May I?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied hoarsely, and all three watched as the Beta slid the band onto Sam’s finger. 

There was a respectful silence for a moment, and then Charlie nudged Sam in the side. 

“You’re married now, you know. Snog him. And then go hit that.”

“Charlie!” Dean reprimanded, but began to laugh so hard his entire body shook. Sam would have answered her, but Gabriel took the younger Winchester’s face in his hands, sealing the ceremony with a demanding, heavy kiss.

Once more, the scent of pine filled the air, and Dean coughed. 

“Yeah, uh, so Charlie and I are gonna go grab some drinks in the kitchen. Please don’t make me use my headphones tonight, ‘cause little-brother-slash-angel-sex is not something I wanna hear.”

When the Omega had caught his breath, he threw Dean Bitchface Number One. 

“Oh, you mean like when you and Cas shake the ceiling every night, and I have to use earplugs?”

Dean sputtered, and Gabriel burst into laughter, drawing his Omega close.

“I hate to break up this happy group, but Sam and I have some  _ things _ to do,” he said, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, come on.” Dean wrinkled his nose, looking highly disturbed. The Beta chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Dean-o. I have a more private place in mind.”

With a snap of his fingers, the two had suddenly vanished. Dean blinked, and Charlie smiled, tugging at his arm.

“Let those crazy kids have fun.” She winked. “Jim and Jack are waiting for us.”

Dean turned to look at the spot where Sam and Gabriel had stood with a quiet sigh. He could only hope that one day, he would have the same experience.

***

Feeling slightly disoriented, Sam opened his eyes, and immediately gasped. 

Gabriel had brought them to a secluded waterfall. It fell down a sculpted cliff into a pool, so clear that Sam could see the bottom from where they stood on its smooth, wet edge. Between the trees above them, the clouds were golden with the sunset.

Gabriel nuzzled into the side of his neck. “Do you like it?” he murmured, sounding almost shy.

Sam reached behind him to squeeze the Beta’s hand. “I love it. Where are we?”

Gabriel  _ tsked. _ “My little secret, Sammy.” His voice dropped an octave. “Speaking of secrets…” A hand was suddenly caressing his collarbone. “What are the ones you’re hiding under those clothes?”

Sam shivered, turning in the Beta’s arms. “Why don’t you find out?”

Gabriel’s eyes darkened with lust, and the scent of sweet butterscotch filled the air moments before he crushed his lips to Sam’s, devouring the Omega’s mouth like it was a delicious piece of candy. 

Sam moaned, opening to him instantly, and the two began a sensuous, fiery dance that sent all the blood in Sam’s body rushing south right away. He raised his hands to fumble at the buttons of his blazer, but the Beta knocked them out of the way, saying sharply, “That’s my job.”

“Then do your job,” Sam breathed heavily, a happy little smile curving his lips upward. Gabriel, however, moved away, shaking his head, and Sam’s face fell. 

“What do you mean, ‘no’? Did I do something wrong?” His scent had turned to that of overripe lemons in his unhappiness, and Gabriel rushed to reassure the unsettled Omega.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” the Beta said. “I just want to give you a gift.”

“What gift?” Sam asked, confused, and Gabriel replied softly, “This.”

Sam stumbled back as Gabriel’s shoulders twitched, and a pair of enormous brown wings, tipped with gray, unfolded from the Beta’s back. They arched over Gabriel’s head, shining in the remaining rays of sun.

The Omega was stunned, and he knew it showed on his face. All he could think to say was, “You’re so beautiful.”

Gabriel’s wings rose higher, and Sam cocked his head. “Are you preening?”

The Beta smirked. “Maybe.”

Sam wet his lips. “Can I...can I touch them?”

Gabriel’s eyes seemed to shift immediately to a rich golden color, and he said in a low voice, “Come here.”

Sam went willingly, and when Gabriel made no move, he reached up and slid his fingers through the feathers nearest him, his touch gentle.

The Beta’s reaction was instant. His eyes slipped closed, and a full-body shiver went through him. Sam paused, the wheels clicking in his head, and then he chuckled.

“You like that, huh?” On impulse, he stroked the feathers again, this time a little less gently. 

Gabriel’s eyes opened, and the look he sent Sam made the Omega’s breath catch. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Sam murmured, moving forward until the two were chest to chest, “that you need to mate me now.”

The Beta had them both on the ground before Sam had time to think, his wings drooping until their tips touched Sam’s arms, cocooning them in warmth and silk. 

“I hate clothes,” he growled, and snapped his fingers. 

Sam gasped as their now-unconfined cocks slid together for the first time, hands flying up to grip at Gabriel’s shoulders, head flung back. The Beta eyed the exposed skin ravenously, feeling his canines extend. He  _ wanted _ , so very badly.

“Please, Gabriel,” Sam begged, shifting restlessly beneath the Beta. “Just take me. Make me yours.”

Gabriel gritted his teeth as he felt how slick the Omega was, trying to maintain some semblance of control. He had no intention of going hard and fast, but  **damn** , Sam wasn’t making it easy. 

“ _ Mate me _ ,” Sam whined desperately, and the Beta was utterly lost. 

Sam groaned as Gabriel bottomed out, starting a slow, maddening pace. The Beta seemed to know intuitively every kiss, caress, and thrust that would make the Omega fall to pieces, and from the shit-eating grin on Gabriel’s face every time he would swivel his hips, he knew exactly what he was doing to Sam’s already fragile ability to last. 

The Omega canted his pelvis upwards, and Gabriel’s breath punched out of him, his movements stuttering as his head dropped to his chest. Suddenly feeling powerful, Sam repeated the action, and this time, he was rewarded by a string of Enochian that sounded very much like a curse. He laughed breathlessly, his thighs trembling, and Gabriel snarled, his eyes a brilliant gold flecked with brown.

His next thrust had the Omega whimpering, his nails leaving long red lines down the Beta angel’s back as he tugged at Gabriel’s pinions, fingers sliding over two small raised bumps near the base of his spine.

Unexpectedly, Gabriel keened, the sound utterly wrecked, and said brokenly, “Do that again.”

The tone of his voice made heat coil in Sam’s stomach, and he stroked the bumps, watching the Beta greedily as he panted and shook above him uncontrollably. Something warm and sweet-smelling coated his fingers, and the Omega whispered, “What is it?”

“Mating oil,” Gabriel moaned, sweat shining in the hollow of his throat and across his chest. “It’s…” He gasped as Sam clenched around him. “My wings. Use it.”

Without preamble, the Omega smeared the liquid in and throughout the Beta’s feathers, stroking and tugging alternately as Gabriel continued to thrust in and out of Sam. The waterfall mingled with their shared sounds of pleasure, until the Omega’s body could stand the loving assault no more.

Sam cried out as his orgasm hit him, his legs wrapping around Gabriel’s waist in a vise-like grip. The Beta groaned, his eyes seeming to become almost otherworldly, and buried his face in Sam’s neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin.

The Omega felt tears of joy leak from the corner of his eyes as Gabriel pulled away, gently lapping at the little blood that he had drawn before kissing Sam gently. The two scents of candy and deep woods hung all around them, lingering between Gabriel’s wings and the air outside of their private space. 

“Are you all right?” the Beta asked softly.

“I’m perfect,” Sam whispered. 

Gabriel carefully smoothed his damp hair away from his face. “Good. For a moment, I thought I’d hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me,” the Omega murmured. “I trust you with everything I am.”

Gabriel smiled, snapping his fingers again. A beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand.

“White heather,” Gabriel explained. “It’s a symbol of love.”

Sam smelled the flowers, smiling. “They’re gorgeous. And thank you.” His eyes were heavy, and Gabriel brushed his lips across the Omega’s forehead.

“Go to sleep, my precious Omega. I’ll be here to keep you safe.” 

As Sam buried himself in Gabriel’s arms, the Beta added in a whisper, “Always.”


End file.
